


Hey Mr Music

by RainedMirror



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Talent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainedMirror/pseuds/RainedMirror
Summary: That talent buried away, it is still there, isn't it? Hikawa Sayo?
Relationships: Hikawa Hina & Hikawa Sayo
Kudos: 27





	Hey Mr Music

_ Nobody is here, you can use it.  _

A thought crawls away at Sayo's mind, as she looks on at an arcade machine. 

It was a rhythm game arcade machine, with the usual fanfare of bright colours and simple charts designed to draw people in. 

She only really came here because she heard Pastel Palettes were having songs added into the game, and… To put it simply, she was curious. She knew Roselia was asked if their songs could be added in the game, and she knew Yukina looked a bit apprehensive, and asked for more time. In any case, after Hina busted into her room again telling her the same developer put their songs into the same game, Sayo knew she had to check it out herself. 

The arcade game in front of her had bright lights, following a character on a trail, background making a very good stylized music video. From what it looks like, the notes were on the trail as the character followed, and hitting one of two movable buttons in front of her. 

Hina gave her a card for the game, saying that she bought one to check the game out, and bought another for her. Sayo opened her wallet to reveal the card in tucked away, retrieving from the slot, as she dumps a 100 Yen coin for play. 

SUZUYORU shows up as the nickname for the card. Sayo sighs, knowing Hina must have set it up. Sayo looks for a moment before deciding Hina must have set hers up as NICHISAI. 

Scrolling the button up to select Yes to use the card, and then selecting her chosen avatar as the character, Sayo starting scrolling through the song list, before finding a song Roselia has covered. Selecting the song, Sayo eyed the difficulty selection. Simple, Normal, Hard, and a Extra locked away behind a requirement. Selecting Hard directly, Sayo then started reading the game play notice on the screen. 

_ It's still there, that talent that Hina has, as the older sister, you have it too. Why deny that…?  _

Sayo shook her head as she pressed a button, starting the song. She knew the rhythm by heart: her guitar, Yukina's vocals, drums, bass and so on. She found herself hitting things the game calls Ad Libs in places where she felt there should be. 

Losing herself to focus on the song for a moment, Sayo found herself looking on at a screen reading out PERFECT, despite it being a game she has never played before. 

_ See, you still got it. Why do you deny that you do? Is it because of… then? Hina took all of it in stride, and you didn't…? Or was it because you felt like a fake, not putting as much effort as a normal person? You were never normal, Hikawa Sayo. Hina is a reminder of that. Do you hate her because of it?  _

'Final result' was suddenly shouted back from the arcade machine in front of her. Sayo looked up at the screen, breaking away from her thoughts for a few moments. Three Perfects stared back at her, all on different songs, some of which she only heard browsing NND looking for songs for Roselia to potentially cover, ever since Ako said Roselia should try covering songs.

'Thank you for playing' was now what the screen said, Sayo quickly picked up her card and left the arcade, making sure people were none the wiser. 

\-----

_ You keep being interested in all of people's hobbies, you start doing them to become closer, and then you excel so much better on your first try, and you thought nothing of it!? Do you know how much work people put in to get that kind of level? _

_ I just… I thought that… I just wanted to make… I'm… I'm sorry…  _

\-----

_ Hina always did the same thing as me, but I usually started earlier, so I always got the blame…  _

_ So I always dropped them after being yelled at, and Hina always followed…  _

_ I abandoned her to fend for herself, and fend for herself she did. Am I a bad older sister for not protecting her?  _

\-----

'Onee-chan!' 

Sayo looked up, to see Hina waving at her. 

'Come on, let's go get some fries at WcDonalds! I think Aya is on shift today! Oh, but don't you have some solo guitar practice soon?' 

'It's fine. One day without practice won't hurt. Let's go get some fries.'

'Yay! How boppin!' 

\-----

_ Maybe I worry too much. _

_ This talent that was given to me… Maybe, I could find a way wield it for myself.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is less adhering to Canon that it seems. I just thought it would be fun to play around with the idea of Sayo being just as talented as Hina, then working out a reason for it.


End file.
